Smallville: Swann Season 3
by Dennis Fielder
Summary: A continuation of Smallville: Swann featuring a new surprise twist.
1. Zod

**Smallville: Swann**

**Season 3**

Episode 1: Zod

(It opens as the Phantom Zone as Clark walks around when he runs into a young woman with blond hair.)

Clark: Who are you?  
Raya: I am Raya, your father's assistant.

Clark: My father had an assistant?

Raya: Long story.  
Clark: Why are you here?  
Raya: He sent me here, so I could help you just in case you ended up here.

Clark: So you know the way out?  
Raya: Yes.

(Cut to the Mansion as Zod walks to Dr. Swann.)

Lex/Zod: Hello Jor-El.  
Dr. Swann: You're planning on releasing Faora and making Lana her host, aren't you?  
Lex/Zod: You always could see what I was thinking. You're lucky Jor-El. You will live to see the end of the pathetic human era, and the rebirth of Krypton.

Dr. Swann: With you as its leader Krypton will never return. It'll just be a mere shell of what it was.

Lex/Zod: At least I'm not like you, having my heirs try to become part of their world. We are gods among insects.

Dr. Swann: Great power comes with great responsibility and you have neither.

Lex/Zod: We'll see.

[Zod walks over to Lex's desk. He opens a box to reveal a black octagonal disk. Swann's eyes widen.]

Dr. Swann: Rao, no!

Lex/Zod: The Black Box.

Dr. Swann: Zod, don't!

(Zod activates the Black Box as Lana comes out.)

Lana: Lex, what are you doing?

Dr. Swann: Lana, run! That's not-

[Lex/Zod super speeds over to Swann and slaps him across the face, knocking Swann's chair over.]

Lana: Dr. Swann! ... Who are you?  
Lex/Zod: I am Zod.  
Lana: Where's Clark?!  
Lex/Zod: He doesn't matter anymore.

Lana: WHERE IS HE?!

Lex/Zod: Zod doesn't take orders. He gives them. Now kneel.

(Cut to the escape route.)

Raya: This will get you back to Earth.  
Clark: Thanks. I'll tell my father hi for you.  
Raya: Wait!

(Raya hands Clark a crystal with the Mark of El on it.)

Raya: For Zod.

[Clark puts his hand on the symbol and it glows. Cut to a few Wraiths rushing to them. Raya takes on a few of them as Clark escapes while only one Wraith follows. Cut to Clark returning to Smallville. Clark walks up and listens. He speeds off to the Mansion. Cut to Lex strangling Lana.)

Lex/Zod: You could have ruled at my side... Now you'll die with all the rest.

[Clark speeds in and lunges at Zod. Dr. Swann watches the two go flying out the window. Lana falls to the floor, confused.]

Lana: What?  
Dr. Swann: Lana, help me up.

(Lana helps Dr. Swann up.)

Dr. Swann: Get out of here. Hurry.

(Lana leaves, and Dr. Swann destroys the Black Box with his Heat Vision as Zod looks at the Earth and realizes what happened.)

Lex/Zod: Jor-El!

(Lex/Zod slams Clark into the ground.)

Lex/Zod: I don't know how you escaped the Zone, but you were safer where you were!

(He then pummels him into a rock as Clark begins to bleed.)

Lex/Zod: You really think you and your father can win, Kal-El?! You and your father are both idealistic fools!

(Lex/Zod tosses Clark into a field as he flies there and floats a few inches off the ground as Clark is breathing hard.)

Lex/Zod: So easily beaten. Disappointing.  
Clark: I won't let you destroy Earth, like you did Krypton.

Lex/Zod: Jor-El couldn't stop me and neither will his son. Now, bow down to me.

Clark: I may not be as experienced as you, but I'll die trying to stop you.  
Lex/Zod: But you won't be the only one. Bow down to me, and I'll allow the ones you love the most to live. Kneel Before Zod.

[Clarks face hardens, but he complies. Lex/Zod extends his hand, and Clark takes it as Zod smiles before it fades. A light shines from the clasped hands as Clark looks up and smiles before letting go.)

Clark: My father and his assistant send their regards.

(Zod opens his hand to reveal the Crystal.)

Zod: Jor-El... NOOOO!

[Zod's Wraith fly's out of Lex and goes into the crystal. Lex falls over as Clark picks up the crystal.)

Clark: ... Now to check on Lana and Dad.

[Cut back to the Mansion as Clark super speeds back.]

Clark: Hello?  
Dr. Swann: Clark?  
Clark: Zod's gone, and I think Lex is going to be okay, but... But when Raya helped me escape, a Phantom escaped with me.

Dr. Swann: Which one?

Clark: I don't know.

[Dr. Swann looks away and rolls off.]

Dr. Swann: I can only hope it's not who I think it is.

Clark: Okay...

[Cut to that evening at the Kent household.]

Dr. Swann: Are you alright, Clark?  
Clark: Yeah. I got scared though.

Dr. Swann: The Phantom Zone has that effect.

Clark: Raya was nice.  
Dr. Swann: She was a good friend. Like a little sister I never had.

Clark: Can we get her out?  
Dr. Swann: She could leave that zone anytime she wanted to.

Clark: Alright... Dad, I'm sorry about what happened between you and Zod.

Dr. Swann: It's not your fault. That friendship ended a long time ago.  
Clark: What happened to make you too drift apart so far?

Dr. Swann: I didn't do something for Zod because I felt it'd be a crime against nature... But looking back, maybe I should have.

Clark: What did he ask you to do?

Dr. Swann: Revive someone he loved from the dead. His son.  
Clark: And that's what made you two enemies?  
Dr. Swann: No, but it sent up a chain of events that would ultimately make us enemies.

Clark: Wow...  
Dr. Swann: Yeah. So, have you talked to your friend yet?

[Cut to the Luthor Mansion.]

Clark: Lex?

[Lex is sitting at his desk.]

Lex (Shocked): Clark?

Clark: Just wanted to see if you were alright.

Lex: Yeah, I'm fine. I...I can't remember anything from the past two days. It's weird.

Clark: Lex... You were right about me... I'm not normal.

Lex: What?

[Clark super speeds behind him and puts a hand on his shoulder. Lex jumps and backs away.]

Lex: Whoa...

Clark: I'm sorry I never told you.  
Lex: Why did you wait so long to tell me you had powers?  
Clark: Because... I never wanted to have powers.

Lex: Are you kidding me? Could you imagine all the things you can do?  
Clark: For the longest time, Lex, I just wanted to be Clark Kent... But with what's been going on, I realized I needed to be more than that, and my dad encouraged me not to close the door on friendship because of one fight.

(Clark extends his hand to Lex.)

Clark: Start fresh? No secrets?  
Lex: ... No secrets.

(Clark and Lex shake hands as Lana comes up.)

Lana: What's up?  
Lex: Clark and I are going to try and be friends again, and I'd recommend going back to him.

(Cut to the farm as Lex meets Dr. Swann.)

Dr. Swann: Hello Lex.  
Lex: Dr. Swann.  
Clark: Meet my biological Dad.  
Lex: Wow... Uh... What happened?  
Dr. Swann: Damaged an upper vertebra while escaping Krypton. I'd be dead if it wasn't for my dearly departed wife.  
Lex: Wow... I'm sorry, sir. And I'm really sorry about your dad, Clark.  
Clark: It was my fault.  
Lex: From what you said, sounded like I had a hand in it.  
Clark: Lex, I know that you care about Lana, and I think she'd be happier and safer with you.  
Lex: Clark, let me remind you of someone. Jude Royce. He was my friend and I let my affections for his fiancée get the better of me.

Clark: Well, Chloe and I also kissed before Zod banished me to the Phantom Zone.  
Lex: Again?  
Clark: Yes.  
Lex: Look, if you define who you want to spend your time with by who already knows your secret, you won't have a lot of options.  
Clark: ... Are you sure?  
Lex: I'm sure.  
Clark: I'll talk to Chloe first.

(Chloe comes in and stares at Lex.)

Clark: It's okay. He's cool.  
Chloe: Alright. Anyway, Clark, about that kiss. It was just a "The World Might End" thing. I didn't expect us to hook up... Plus I ran into Jimmy again.

Lex: Ah, Jimmy. He's such a little boy scout. Hold onto him.

Chloe: Okay.  
Lex: No blocks, go for it with Lana.  
Clark: Alright... I can do this.

(Cut to the Talon as Clark comes in.)

Lana: Hey Clark.  
Clark: Kiss me.  
Lana: What? But what about Lex?  
Clark: If you don't feel anything for me, then I'll be happy for you and Lex, but if you still care about me... I want you back, and no more secrets.

[Clark pulls Lana to him and the two kiss. Lana is shocked, at first, and eventually eases into him and returns the kiss. The two part lips. Lana suddenly realizes.]

Lana: What will Lex say?  
Lex (VO): I would say: It's about freaking time.

(They look over to see Lex walk in.)

Lex: I'm sad to see our relationship come to an end, but let's face the facts: My love life is not on the up and up.

Lana: Um... Thanks for understanding, Lex.  
Clark: There's something else I have to tell you, Lana.

Lana: What?

[Cut to the fortress as Lana and Clark appear.]

Lana: Whoa...  
Clark: I'm not exactly from... Here.  
Lana: What are you trying to say Clark; that you're from another planet? (Sarcastically) I suppose Mr. and Mrs. Kent hid your spaceship in the attic.  
Clark: Actually, it was in the storm cellar.

Lana: Wha-  
Clark: It's not important as to where they kept it. I was brought here... By the first Meteor Shower.

[Lana's eyes widen.]

Clark: Lana, I am so sorry.  
Lana: For what? It wasn't your fault my parents died, Clark. These things just happen.

(Lana hugs Clark.)

Lana: You cannot control what the future has in-store for us.  
Clark: No, we can't.

(Cut to the farm as Clark and Lana arrive as Martha, Chloe, Lex, and Dr. Swann are there.)

Clark: Oh... Hey Mom.

Martha (Smiling): Clark.  
Lex: So... what did she say?

[Lana smiles and holds up her hand, revealing an engagement ring.]

Lana: I said yes.

[Lana and Clark kiss. Lex feels a slight pain in his chest, but realizes that Clark was always meant to be Lana's true love. Scene flashes to the second episode of Smallville when Lex started noticing Clark's infatuation with Lana.]

Lex: Can't knock your taste in women.

(Clark gets startled a little.)

Clark: What?  
Lex: Come on, I saw the way you were looking at that girl, Lana.  
Clark: It's not what you think. We're just friends.  
Lex: Is that what you want her to think?

[Clark ignores him. A Scene flash to the present as Lex takes comfort that it's not too late for Clark and him to fix the friendship they had back then.]

Martha: Congratulations, both of you.  
Lex: Hey, Clark thanks, to all of you, for saving me and this planet from that Zod guy.  
Clark: Any time. So... Now I'm gonna need some help. A phantom escaped with me.  
Chloe: You can count on us to help you look for him... Or her...  
Dr. Swann: Or it.  
Lex: We'll find it together, as it should be.

The End.


	2. Justice

**Smallville: Swann**

**Season 3**

Episode 2: Justice

(It opens at the Daily Planet as Chloe's working when a thug walks up and holds a gun to her.)

Chloe: Whoa!

(Just then, a red and yellow blur speeds past the thug and knocks him out. A few minutes later, Clark arrives.)

Clark: You all right?  
Chloe: Yeah. Great Timing.  
Clark: What was that all about?

Chloe: I don't know, but thanks for saving my bacon.  
Clark: I didn't do that. I just got here.

[Clark looks to see someone running out of the building and gives chase. He rushes to the person as he appears to stay still until he speeds off. He then taps Clark on the shoulder as Clark turns around.)

Bart: Still a slow poke.

(Bart lowers the hood as Clark smiles.)

Clark: Bart.

Bart: Hey, Clark. How've you been?

Clark: Okay. What are you doing here?  
Bart: Here to visit my good buddy who royally handed my ass to me when I needed it.  
Clark: ... Come with me.

(Cut to the Farm as Bart looks around.)

Bart: Sweet.

(Lana comes in.)

Lana: Hey Clark quick... Hello.  
Bart: Whoa baby!  
Clark: Bart, meet my _fiancée_ Lana.

Bart: Whoa, whoa, wait a minute! Fiancée?! Clark Kent is tying the knot?!

[Lana goes to Clark's side and puts her arm over him.]

Lana: Yep.

[Bart claps his hands and smiles, excited.]

Bart: That is great!

(Bart speeds to Chloe as she arrives.)

Bart: Hello there.  
Chloe: I have a boyfriend now.  
Bart: Shoot. So hey Clark, how about an engagement present on me? I know this great burrito place in Mexico.

Lana: Do I wanna know what effects this is going to have?

Clark: Probably not for Bart at least.

(Clark kisses Lana on the cheek before they speed off.)

Chloe: Always good.

(A half hour later, they come back.)

Bart: Awesome!  
Clark: So... Why'd you really come back, Bart?

Bart: I...I can't say.

Clark: Bart-

(Bart speeds off. Cut to Metropolis as Bart's looking around.)

Bart: Dude, where are you?

(Green Arrow comes down from his grapple arrow as Lex walks up.)

Green Arrow: We're just playing it safe. We're not as fast as you, after all.  
Lex: By the way, Impulse?

Impulse: I like the name, but why can't we tell Clark?  
Lex: He's not ready. This phantom is taking hosts by the truck load. And, the big problem is, when he leaves the host they don't die. Instead their corpses reanimate and seek out human flesh.  
Impulse: Whoa, Resident Evil flashback.  
Green Arrow: Not to mention we have to deal with Lex's ex.  
Lex: I can take care of her.

Green Arrow: Clark's been dealing with the phantom's leftovers. We should at least figure out what she's up to.  
Impulse: I'm on it.

(Impulse speeds off.)

Lex: Wait!  
Green Arrow: That's why I called him, Impulse.  
Lex: His going to have a flat pulse if he's not careful.  
Green Arrow: What's the big deal?  
Lex: Hardwick is an Imp. Don't underestimate her.

(Cut to a Metropolis pent house as Impulse speeds to a computer and types in and looks over Victoria's data.)

Impulse: Oh... Shit.

(Impulse e-mails the info to Lex and Green Arrow when Victoria walks up and hits him over the head with a vase.)

Impulse: Ouch.

(Impulse falls to the floor. Cut to the Mansion as Lex gets the e-mail.)

Lex: Damnit.

(Lex picks up a phone.)

Lex: Ollie, get Clark to the tower. We can't keep this from him any longer.

[Cut to Clark arriving at Oliver's penthouse.]

Clark: What's wrong?  
Lex: Well, before you came and set me straight, I had gone and made a few mistakes. Since then I've been doing everything I can to rectify. I thought I could do it myself, but the situation had gotten too big for me to handle.  
Oliver: So, he called me and together we've been trying to take control. However, we can't stop it ourselves anymore.  
Clark: Is this about Victoria Hardwick?  
Lex: How did you know about that?  
Clark: Chloe has been showing me security footage of you guys using Bart's powers to get information on her company.  
Oliver: Well, Miss Sullivan has certainly gone above and beyond her depth of understanding.  
Clark: It wasn't enough that you bankrupted her family's company for breaking your heart was it, Lex? Now you have to kick her to the ground again for trying to start over?  
Lex: This may come as a shock to you, but this isn't about her and me. You remember those shells you've been dealing with?  
Clark: Yeah.  
Lex: Victoria's using them to make her own superhumans for her company.  
Oliver: She's starting a war.  
Lex: Or making it look that way.

Clark: What do we do?  
Oliver: Don't worry. My team's on it.  
Clark: Your team?

(Victor Stone and Arthur Curry walk out.)

Victor: Not everyone flies solo, Kent.

Clark: How would Victoria have the equipment to do the things she's doing.  
Oliver: Ask him.

[Oliver points to Lex, gives a hurt smile]

Lex: Thanks, Ollie. You say we're a team and you quickly point the finger at who's to blame. (To Clark) Victoria found out about my secret 33.1 facilities.  
Clark: 33.1?

Lex: Before we repaired our friendship... I was experimenting on people with abilities. I closed the project down, but Victoria found out and opened it back up for herself.

Clark: You were experimenting on people?!

Lex: Yeah, and I understand this is probably a big step backwards in rebuilding our friendship.  
Clark: It would be if I had found out for myself... So... We just go in there?  
Lex: We would, but this place is super complicated.  
Clark: I think I know two people who could help.

(Chloe and Dr. Swann arrive.)

Chloe: Hey Stone, who says Clark flies solo?  
Dr. Swann: Hello Mr. Curry. I've heard a great deal about you and Mr. Stone.

(Dr. Swann opens up his hand to Oliver.)

Dr. Swann: Been a long time, Oliver. I'm sorry about your parents. They were good friends.  
Oliver: Thanks.  
Clark: Ollie, meet my father, Jor-El of Krypton.

[Everyone becomes still.]

Oliver: Wow, I was ready for anything but that.

Lex: Glad to have your help Dr. Swann.  
Chloe: Yeah, let's get Bart out of there.

(Cut to a complex as Bart wakes up in a glass box when Victoria walks up.)

Victoria: So, you're the fastest man alive?  
Impulse: I want a lawyer.

Victoria: I highly doubt someone like you would be interested in my files. Just tell me who you're working for, and this won't have to get unpleasant.

[Impulse remains silent. Victoria holds up a remote.)

Victoria: The entire floor of that place is made of pressure plates. Once activated, if you stay there for more than one nanosecond, you'll fry. Last chance.  
Impulse: Alright... I'm working for a guy called Kiss My Ass. You wanna meet him?

Victoria: Have it your way.

[Victoria pushes the button. Impulse gets a small shock and speeds around the area. Cut to the Watchtower as everyone arrives.)

Oliver: This is where Lex and I set up camp.  
Chloe: There's a plant nearby that's generating a butt-load of energy.

Lex; That's it.  
Chloe: You sure?  
Lex: Yes. (Pointing to the screen) That's how I got my power for the facility by siphoning energy from the electrical plant.

Clark: We're gonna have a lot of awkward conversations in here, aren't we?  
Lex: Probably.

(Oliver comes out in his Green Arrow suit.)

Oliver: Okay everyone.

(He turns on the voice synthesizer.)

Green Arrow: Let's save Impulse.

[Cut to Clark super speeding into the complex. Cut to Aquaman swimming in the water and Cyborg's digging his way into the facility.]

Lex: Good Samaritan, how are you doing?  
Clark: Fine... Good Samaritan?  
Lex: I'll explain after you save Impulse.

Green Arrow (Statically): Shiny head, I'm in.  
Lex (Firmly): Stop calling me that, now!

Green Arrow: Fine, X.  
Chloe: Ha-ha.  
Lex: Lay off, Watchtower.

(Aquaman arrives at a ladder.)

Aquaman: This is Aquaman. I'm going in.

Lex: Affirmative, keep going straight. Impulse is in the third room to your left.

(Clark enters the complex just as Green Arrow does.)

Green Arrow: Good Samaritan and I are in, X.

Lex: Alright go down four levels and you'll find the shells.

(The go in and find the shells as they're all motionless.)

Voices: Kal-El... Kal-El...  
Clark: Do you hear that?

Green Arrow: The voices.  
Voices (Echoing): Kal-El... Kal-El... (Louder) Kal-El... Kal-El...

[Cut to the Watchtower as Lex, Chloe and Swann hear the voices too. Swann's eyes widen.]

Dr. Swann: Clark, get out now!

[Cut back to the room as all the bodies bolt upright.]

Shells (in Unison): Kal-El! The last son of Krypton.

(Clark backs away frightened.)

Green Arrow: Clark!

(Clark's arm is grabbed by a shell as its face turns into Cassandra.)

Cassandra (VO): I think that might be your destiny... To help people.

(Clark shakes the arm off.)

Jonathan (VO): You're here to be a force for good, not for evil.  
Dr. Swann (VO): You must write your own destiny... Kal-El.  
Clark: I am Kal-El of Krypton! And I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I will stop the Phantom. I promise.

(The shells become lifeless husks at that. They all fall to the floor.]

Green Arrow: ... Cool.  
Clark: This is Good Samaritan and Green Arrow. The shells are... Decomposed.

Chloe (Statically): What?

Clark: Literally. They turned to dust.  
Lex: ... That's interesting.  
Clark: We're going to help Aquaman save Impulse.

(They head off. Cut to Cyborg outside the plant as he arrives and hooks up to it.)

Cyborg: Accessing security bypass codes.

Lex: 0,6,7,8,6,6,7,9.

(A timer appears on screen.)

Lex: Okay guys, you've got ten minutes to get Impulse, Victoria, and everyone else out of there!

Clark: Why?

Lex: That place is about to blow.

Clark: WHAT?!

Green Arrow: Don't worry. It's part of the plan.  
Clark: Blowing the place up?!  
Green Arrow: Yup.  
Chloe: Bad news. Aquaman's been captured.  
Clark: I'm on it. Arrow, get the others out of here!

(Clark speeds to the room as only Bart and Aquaman are there, with Aquaman dehydrated as Clark gets Bart out of the device as it explodes.)

Clark: Bart, are you okay?  
Bart: ... Fine...

(Bart's nose is bleeding.)

Clark: Aquaman, we've got you.

(Clark grabs some nearby bottled water and drops it on him.)

Aquaman: Thanks.

[Aquaman breaks himself out of his binds.]

Aquaman: Thanks.  
Clark: Anytime. Now we've gotta get everyone out of here. This place is gonna blow. You get Bart out of here.

Aquaman: Got it.

(Cut to several feet outside the complex as Clark deposits Victoria and her men before speeding off before they can see him.)

Victoria: What the bloody hell just happened?!

(Cut to the rendezvous point just outside the plant.)

Cyborg: Cyborg to Aquaman, where the hell are you, fish bait?! We've only got three minutes left!

(Aquaman walks up with Impulse.)

Aquaman: Dude, what took you so long to get here?  
Cyborg: Nice, but please... Please put a shirt on.

(Clark and Green Arrow arrive.)

Green Arrow: Good job everyone. Now let's get the hell out of here.

[Cut to outside the complex as the entire building explodes. The League walks away calmly.)

Chloe: Ooh, like the A-Team.

Lex: You had to kill the moment.

Chloe: Couldn't resist.

(Cut to the Kent Farm as the League's in the barn.)

Clark: Just glad you're okay, Bart.  
Bart: You kidding? I could have gone way longer!  
Victor: Then how come you nearly cleaned out Mama Kent's fridge?  
Bart: I missed dinner.

Oliver: It's still not over yet. There's still a lot more facilities all over the world.

(Oliver holds up a list of them.)

Oliver: Gracefully offered by our former bad guy member.  
Bart: Sweet! You know, we should have a name.  
Oliver: I definitely like the idea of Justice being a part of it.  
Dr. Swann: How about, Justice League?

[Swann wheels in. Oliver shrugs.]

Oliver: I don't know, sounds too hippie.

Lex: I like it.  
Clark: Definitely sounds interesting.  
Oliver: So guys, up for coming with us to stop 33.1?  
Clark: Sorry. The Phantom's still out there, and it's my responsibility to bring him in.  
Oliver: Well, if you need help, you know who to call.  
Clark: And vice-versa.

(The two shake hands.)

Oliver: Lex, up for putting the past behind us?  
Lex: I'd like that.

(Oliver and Lex shake hands.)

Oliver: Later Dr. Swann. Come on guys, let's go save the world.

[The four men walk off.]

Chloe: You have some amazing friends, Clark Kent.  
Clark: Yeah. (To Lex, Chloe, and Dr. Swann) We all do.

The End.


	3. Phantom

**Smallville: Swann**

**Season 3**

Episode 3: Phantom

(It opens in the Kent Farm as Martha goes to Clark.)

Martha: Hey Clark. I'm... I'm off to Washington now.  
Clark: You'll make a great senator Mom. Probably a bit more quiet too.

[Martha smiles and hugs Clark.]

Martha: Will you be okay?

Clark: I'll be fine, Mom. Now it's your turn to make the world a better place.

Martha: I'm so proud of you. And I'm sure you're father's looking down and smiling at who you're becoming.

Clark: Thanks Mom.

(Clark and Martha hug as she goes off, and Lana walks in.)

Lana: Are you gonna be okay?

Clark: I'll be fine.

Lana: So, can you believe that this time next year, we'll be husband and wife?  
Clark: What I've waited my entire life for.

[There's a knock on the door. Clark opens it to find Lex and Lionel there.)

Clark: ... Well there's something I never thought I'd see.  
Lex: Me neither. My father, Dr. Swann, and a friend of ours named John Jones tracked down the last Phantom. It's here in Smallville.

Clark: Where?

Lionel: Mr. Jones tracked it to the dam.

(Dr. Swann and John arrive.)

Dr. Swann: Clark, this could be dangerous. You should have help.  
Clark: No. It's my fault the Phantom escaped, so it's my fight.

Dr. Swann: Clark, this phantom is different. The Fortress deemed it dangerous.  
Lionel: And formidable.

Clark: I just need to use the Crystal to trap it back in the Phantom Zone. I'll be fine.

(Clark speeds off.)

Lex: Well we should get going after him.

Lionel: I'll get some Kryptonite. If the creature copies his DNA we should at least have something to fight it with.

Dr. Swann: Alright.

Lex: John, you coming?

[John holds his side.]

John: I'll stay here.

Lana: Are you okay, sir?  
John: I just need to leave Earth's atmosphere for a short time.

Lex: We'll take care of the Phantom.

(Cut to the dam as Clark arrives.)

Clark: What the...

(Clark X-ray's the area and see's an entire underground complex.)

Clark: My God.

[Cut to inside the complex as the little boy is strapped to a table. Victoria watches him through a glass window. She looks at a fellow scientist.]

Victoria: Well?  
Scientist: Well, I think your soldiers are about to get their super charge.

Victoria: Perfect.

(Suddenly the boy awakens and breaks out of his chains.]

Scientist: Uh-oh.

[The boy looks at them maniacally. Victoria pushes the scientist forward and runs. Clark rushes up.)

Clark: Hello?

Victoria: Clark?

[Clark throws her against.]

Clark: How could you do such a thing?!

Victoria: It's not what you think! That thing isn't human!

(Clark lets go and turns to the boy.)

Boy: Hello Kal-El.

(Clark quickly knocks Victoria out and faces the boy.]

Boy: At last I finally found you.

[A Wraith flies from the boy and goes to Clark. Clark holds up the crystal of El, which shatters as soon as the Wraith makes contact with it. The Wraith enters Clark, and he blacks out. When he wakes up, he stands up to find a person in a reverse of his outfit.)

Bizarro: Thanks for sharing. I feel a lot better know.

[Clark gets to his feet.]

Clark: What just happened?!  
Bizarro: I took a little piece of your DNA.

[Bizarro grabs Clark by the throat and lifts him in the air.]

Bizarro: And now I'm going to take your life.

[Bizarro punches Clark in the face, sending him flying across the room. Clark slams into a beam and hits the ground. He gasps. Cut to Lex's car pulling up to the Dam. He and Lionel get out.]

Lex: Do you think Clark's found the Phantom?

[Suddenly the whole place shakes.]

Lionel: I think so.

[Cut to Bizarro punching Clark again. Clark goes flying into one of the Dams electric generators. Bizarro gives a smile and walks to the generator. When he gets there he see's Clark is gone. Clark super speeds behind him and punches him into the face. Bizarro goes flying through dozens of portions of the dam. The structure begins to fall apart. Cut to inside as Lex and Lionel running through the structure as it starts coming apart all around them.]

Lionel: This whole place is coming down!  
Lex: I'm not leaving without Clark.

Lionel: Well let's make it quick!

(Clark finally lands a blow on Bizarro, sending him into a wall as Lex and Lionel arrive.)

Lionel: Clark!  
Lex: Dad, wait! Why would Clark have changed his outfit?  
Clark: It's not me! It's the Phantom!

(Lionel and Lex look at Bizarro as he smirks.)

Bizarro: You like my new look?

(Lionel takes the Kryptonite out and slams it into Bizarro as he screams until the Kryptonite becomes clear.)

Bizarro: Thanks. I needed that.

(Bizarro punches Lionel into a wall, knocking him out.)

Lex: DAD!  
Clark: Get Lionel out of here! I'll deal with the Phantom!

(Lex nods and drags Lionel off as quickly as he can as Bizarro walks up to Clark.)

Clark: What the hell are you?!  
Bizarro: I'm you, only a little more bizarre.

[The two charge at each other. Clark's flung out of the dam as Bizarro follows as his skin becomes white and rocky upon flying into the sunlight.)

To Be Continued...


End file.
